Advice?
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Oya, tetapi tawaran untuk menjadi kekasihku itu serius lho... aku akan menunggu jawabanmu keesokan hari di tempat dan jam yang sama... Jangan lari dariku ya, Hitoka-chan... Warning(s) Inside. KurooYachi


**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Advice? © Shin Aoi**

 **Kuroo Tetsurō × Yachi Hitoka**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada.**

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Liburan musim panas tahun ini Hitoka habiskan untuk mengikuti latihan kamp musim panas bersana klub voli Karasuno. Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini tentu saja ia akan menjawab luar biasa bahagia.

Rasanya seperti Hitoka sudah melewati suatu rintangan yang spektakuler. Terlebih setelah pertengkaran antara Shōyō dan Tobio yang menegangkan. Tetapi, syukurlah karena semuanya sudah selesai dan berakhir dengan baik.

Nampaknya ia harus mengucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada Kiyoko yang telah memintanya menjadi manager klub voli Karasuno meskipun sebelumnya Hitoka hanya coba-coba dan sedikit salah paham.

Tolong salahkan sikapnya yang kurang tegas dan lembek seperti konyaku.

"Hitoka-chan, bisa tolong isikan botol-botol ini di luar?"

Helaian pirang sebahunya bergoyang lembut ketika kepalanya mengangguk semangat, menuruti permintaan Kiyoko. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dari seminggu latihan kamp musim panas dan setelah kamp ini selesai, Karasuno akan dihadapkan langsung dengan pertandingan penyisihan turnamen musim semi.

Kaki-kakinya berjalan menuju ke tempat keran air bersih yang mengalirkan air layak minum. Rasanya pasti akan menyegarkan ketika mengguyur kepala atau berendam di kolam ditengah musim panas yang menyengat kulit seperti ini.

"Panas sekali..."

Ketika sedang mengisi botol ketiganya dengan air, tiba-tiba Hitoka dikejutkan dengan sosok lelaki jangkung yang langsung menyalakan keran di samping yang ia gunakan dan menyemprot wajahnya kasar.

"U-UWA—"

Nyaris saja Hitoka terjerembab ke belakang karena kaget dan untungnya lelaki itu langsung sigap menarik lengannya cepat dan kini wajahnya membentur dada bidang lelaki tersebut.

"..Oh, manager Karasuno?"

Hitoka refleks menarik diri dengan panik dan meminta maaf seraya menunduk berulang. "G-gomen nasai! Y-Yachi—Y-Yachi Hitoka, desu... A-ano..."

Sepasang iris lemonnya menyipit mencoba mengenali siapa lelaki di hadapannya. "Etto... K-kapten N-Nekoma?" ujarnya dengan penuh keraguan. Sepertinya bukan... kapten Nekoma yang bernama Kuroo Tetsurō memiliki gaya rambut khas yang seperti orang yang bangun tidur.

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya bahkan Hitoka sempat berpikir, apa lelaki itu tidak sempat menata rambutnya sebelum pergi ke sekolah karena kesiangan?

"Oh, Hitoka-chan, ne? Kuroo Tetsurō, kapten dari Nekoma." Lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tetsurō pun mengulurkan tangan.

"A-APA?! Hitoka berjengit kaget.

 _A-APA YANG TELAH KU LAKUKAN?! AKU MELIHAT SESEORANG HANYA DARI PENAMPILANNYA LAGI?!_

"...Hitoka...-chan?"

Tetsurō melambaikan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah Hitoka yang masih menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Karena tidak kunjung merespon, Tetsurō pun memutuskan untuk menggamit dagu Hitoka dan memaksa gadis itu agar langsung menatap ke kedua iris obsidiannya.

"Oh? Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Tetsurō tertawa dan Hitoka pun mengangguk kaku. Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri, gaya rambut Tetsurō yang biasanya seperti jambul ayam kini lepek dan turun menutupi sebelah matanya setelah ia guyur air barusan. Nampaknya gel rambut yang ia pakai tidak tahan air.

"M-maafkan aku..." Hitoka kembali menunduk dengan wajah merona. Astaga, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?!

"Tidak perlu takut seperti itu, Hitoka-chan. Ayo kubantu mengisikan botol-botol tersebut." Tetsurō meraih botol air di genggaman Hitoka dan mulai mengisinya dari salah satu keran.

Sepasang iris gandumnya terkadang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Tetsurō yang masih mengisi botol air tersebut. Sudut hatinya menjerit ketakutan, ia berpikir kalau tubuh Tetsurō itu tinggi sekali dan kalau sampai Hitoka mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak di hadapannya sudah pasti ia akan dibunuh saat itu juga.

"A-ano... K-Kuroo-san... s-sisanya biar aku saja yang mengisi botolnya dengan air ini. K-K-Kuroo-san silahkan kembali ke dalam gimnasium.."

Tetsurō menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia berpikir sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan gadis itu sampai ketakutan saat melihatnya?

"Hm.. Hitoka-chan, takut padaku?"

Tetsurō menyeringai seraya mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Hitoka yang menggeleng ragu dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. "T-Tidak.."

Ah, jiwa usilnya telah bangkit. Tersenyum asimetris, Tetsurō pun kembali menangkup sisi wajah Hitoka dan memaksa agar iris gandum berkilauan milik gadis mungil itu menatap biner obsidiannya langsung.

"Coba katakan hal itu sambil melihat ke arahku..."

Ah, gadis pirang itu sudah sampai di batasnya. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar dan rasanya ia bisa jatuh terduduk kapan saja karena terlalu takut. Bahkan kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat wajah Tetsurō yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ahahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali Hitoka-chan, maafkan aku.." Tetsurō tertawa geli seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hitoka dan menepuk kepala pirangnya pelan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu." jemari panjang sang kapten Nekoma menyentil pelan dahi Hitoka dan membuat empunya mengaduh singkat.

"Selalu berpikir negatif terhadap apa yang ada di sekitarmu itu tidak baik lho, Hitoka-chan... cobalah untuk melihat dari sisi baiknya, kupikir hal itu tidak buruk juga.."

Tetsurō berkata seperti itu seraya menyisir helaian rambutnya ke belakang dan memperlihatkan dahinya. Untuk sesaat Hitoka pun terdiam mendengar perkataan bijak lelaki tersebut dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar.

"A-ano.. T-terima kasih, K-Kuroo-san..."

Tiba-tiba saja Tetsurō menyeringai jahil. Ah, nampaknya ide jahil kembali bermunculan di otaknya setelah melihat senyum manis si manager Karasuno ini.

"Ah, tapi saran yang baru saja kuberi kepadamu tidaklah gratis lho, Hitoka-chan~" senyum yang nampak terlihat seperti seringaian seekor nekomata tersebut tergambar di wajah Tetsurō. "Bagaimana jika kau membiarkan aku mencium pipimu sebagai bayarannya atau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Hitoka mematung dan menatap Tetsurō dengan panik.

 _A-APA KATANYA?! ME-ME-MEN-CI-CIU—_

"Ahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu dipikirkan hahahaha..." Tetsurō tertawa geli begitu melihat reaksi lega Hitoka yang menurutnya amat sangat lucu di matanya.

Berikutnya, dengan cepat ia membisikkan sesuatu yang nampaknya membuat si gadis pirang tersebut merona hebat sebelum jatuh terduduk seraya menutup kedua wajahnya.

 _Oya, tetapi tawaran untuk menjadi kekasihku itu serius lho... aku akan menunggu jawabanmu keesokan hari di tempat dan jam yang sama... Jangan lari dariku ya, Hitoka-chan..._

Setelah itu, Hitoka pun melihat Tetsurō melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan seraya berjalan menuju ke gimnasium tempat latihan kamp musim panas diadakan.

"A-APAAAAAAAAAA KATANYAAAAA?!"

* * *

 **Fi** n.

* * *

 _a/n: draft lama yang terkubur di storage dan sayang kalo ga dipublish /woe TwT maafkan Ao karena menystakan pair unyu ini T-T habisnya ter-trigger begitu melihat interaksi KurooYachi di Haisute yang Shinka no Natsu :(_

 _btw... ini fic straight pertama sayah dalam bentuk otepeh, karena kalo bikin yang reader insert syuda perna /gada-yang-nanya-wey. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan!_

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
